lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kopa
"The only exception to this is a book that was published four years before the release of Simba's Pride, in which the cub is specifically mentioned as a girl. " Sorry to be a bother, but I would like to know: what book is it? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101 ']][[User talk:NotAGothChick101| Put your love glasses on...]] 20:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Some Lion King storybooks. Here's an example I've found: The Lion King Storybook Final Page User:Chris14 (talk) 21:54, 5 July 2011 (UTC) Non-Canon Versus Semi-Canon There is no such thing as "non-canon" for characters who appear in literature inspired by the original film. For a definition of the word non-canon: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=non-canon. Though he is not apart of the movie universe, he is not non-existent. And Mheetu is not non-canon, either; he is merely a deleted character. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 03:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Anyone could throw anything in UD and i cant believe you just cited that. Non-canon characters are NOT part of the official story-line or any spin offs. Kopa WASN'T know about and even his creator has completely laid claim to him. Kopa is an official fanon characters at least, non-canon at best. He isn't Semi-canon because he doesn't exist. Kiara REPLACED him. They don't live side-by-side, because according to you, Kiara isn't canon either though she's clearly fluffy and Simba and Nala have one child. That child is NOT Kopa.Werebereus 06:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Werebereus :Now you're changing the argument. We're not arguing whether Fluffy is Kopa or Kiara; I don't even want to get into that. "Non-canon" is associated with fanfics. Kopa appears in literature inspired by The Lion King, as well as two audio stories. He is canon to some degree, no matter what you try to say to prove your point. How is Crocodile semi-canon and Kopa is not? Crocodile doesn't appear in the movie; as a matter of fact, he's never mentioned again. Neither is Ahadi or Malka or Tama. But they're not "non-canon." --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::You don't have to, I said it all for you: "Fluffy is canon. Kiara is not. End of story" - You, on Kiara's Talk. Kiara is MORE Canon than Kopa and Simba and Nala, again, have one child. We have been TOLD Kiara is Fluffy, but no one can say the same about Kopa.Werebereus 17:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion, Kopa is non-official. First, it is rather impossible for Kopa to be canon becuase he doesn't appear in the first movie, and is certainly not Fluffy. And he can't be semi-canon becuase he doesn't appear in any other work tied with the first movie made or approved by the original filmmakers to be so. The last thing he could be is official, but Kopa is not included in the official movie universe made up of the three Lion King movies. So, Kopa can only be non-official, and the same should apply to all other characters in the book and comics universe. Chris14 (talk) 22 January 2012 (UTC) :Nope. JUST Kopa. I'm sure he was meant to be Fluffy at one point, but he's not ANYMORE. He was replaced.Werebereus 20:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Fluffy was not meant to be Kopa or Kiara. He is simply a placeholder name for the cub at the end of the film. And I agree with Chris. This whole "semi-canon" and "non-canon" thing is not really appropriate for any of the book or comic characters. "Canon" is used to describe characters involved in the first film, "official" is used to describe characters from any of the three movies, and "non-official" can be used to describe characters from any related merchandise. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::But guess who he became? KIARA. NOT Kopa, therefore Kiara and Kopa are only technically siblings. Official is a disney approved character, semi-canon is for spin-off characters and non-canon aren't part of the story. There is no such thing as non-official because it translated into NOT official. FANON is what you're thinking of. Kopa does not/never existed, 6NA was supposed to be adoubt the adventures of Fluffy and Fluffy IS Kiara. Its not hard.Werebereus 03:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Werebereus ::I don't see what's so confusing about this. "Canon" is for all the characters who are involved in the original published work, aka the first film. "Official" is for all the characters who are involved in the movie universe. And "non-official" is for all the characters who are involved in related merchandise, because they are, technically speaking, not official. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::NO Non-official translates into NOT OFFICIAL. Do you not know what official means? Or Non? Official means that they are approved by disney. Both Kiara and Kopa are approved, both with the intention that they both be "Fluffy". Kopa was the sole child of Simba and Nala for a while and then Kiara came along. Any Canonity Kopa had was destroyed when she was made. Kopa no longer existed when SP came out. He got REPLACED because she was FLUFFY. Kopa no longer exist in ANY storyline, hes NON-CANONWerebereus 14:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Werebereus :But that's totally opinionated. Fluffy is Fluffy. Kopa is not Fluffy and Kiara is not Fluffy. Thus, neither are canon. And Kopa is not all of a sudden non-existent just because he got replaced. The filmmakers themselves admitted that they had no knowledge of him during production: http://www.animationsource.org/sites_content/balto/upload/fanproject/152111/weinstein_interview.pdf. And the only characters truly approved by Disney are those that are apart of the movie universe, so "non-official" would be very fitting for book and comic characters. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::NO. Fluffy is Kiara. Its even SAID that she is, and i dont give a damn if you don't think so just because they aren't 'the same people' who made the first film<----THAT is opinionated. PRECISELY. The unknowingly DELETED Kopa. I've SEEN the interview before anyone on this site, sos dont you dare push that link on me. It their approved, they're Semi-canon. It doesn't matter how "true" it was.Werebereus 20:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Please calm down; it's really not that big an issue. -____- The point is: "non-official" is a much more professional term to use than "non-canon." The word "canon" is mostly used to describe fanfic-related material. Please don't undo my edits again or the page will be locked, as constant edit warring makes our wiki look bad. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::No it isn't. There goes your opinion. AGAIN. Non-canon and non-official are not the same thing if that's what you're implying. This war wouldn't be here if you just admit you are WRONG. You've told me nothing to support anything youve said so far -- you're just playing big bad moderator. Lock it. See if I care. You act as if everyone floods to Kopa's page and are watching him go from Canon to Non-canon everytime the refresh. Chris disagrees with you, I disagree with you, you must be wrong. Honeyfur, you dont even know what Canon means. Fanfics and Canon are not related AT ALL.Werebereus 23:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I took Chris's side of the argument. It's you no one agrees with. Why does it even matter to you? The only official characters in the universe are those who appear in the movie; thus, all book and comic characters are "non-official." What is so confusing about that? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::What part of Non-official litterally translates into NOT OFFICIAL don't YOU understand? Fanfics and Fan characters NOT official aka NON-Official. You're essentially saying Kopa and Mheetu are fan characters. And oh look. You locked the page. Why? Because you cant solve this any other way that doesnt involve using your "mighty mod powers" can you? No? Didn't think so.Werebereus 00:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Edit warring is counter productive. I shouldn't have to keep undoing your edits. Anyway, if you don't like "non-official," how about "unofficial?" See here: http://www.mylionking.com/wiki/Unofficial. "Non-canon" is just way too basic and not nearly official enough. Technically, it's not even a real term. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Why are you citing sites that could be just as wrong as you are? You cry and complain about "oh dont put your opinion here but then you turn right around and do just that and when someone points it out you just go calm down. CANON IS A REAL TERM. No. No Un-official, no non-official. If we can have Semi-canon we can have non-canon.Werebereus 00:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think you understand what I'm saying. No "semi-canon" or "non-canon." Instead, every article in those groups can be moved to "unofficial," so there's less confusion and the principle is more basic. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::We explain what the categories mean so there is no confusoin. YOU are the only one here that's confusedWerebereus 02:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Why don't I do a poll on my group? After all, it DOES have 1000+ members. THAT is how well settle this.Werebereus 02:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Getting more opinions is not going to solve the problem. Why not just get rid of the "canon" categories and just stick to "movie characters" and "non-movie characters?" If you're going to cause so much drama over the thing, it's really not worth our time to make it into a huge deal when it's really just our separate opinions that's the issue. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Now you're just trying to move this argument. This isn't about who's in the movie and who's not. Its about wether Kopa can be considered a deleted character, aka Non-canon, aka no longer in any of the stories because he was replaced by Kiara.Werebereus 20:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::How am I "moving" the argument? I'm trying to get rid of the argument, because, quite frankly, it's kind of dumb that we're arguing about this and it's making our wiki look conflicted, therefore unreliable. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::You say that as if people come onto the talk page and read all this. They don't care what we're saying, they're looking at the article for facts and the Article is WRONG. There is no such thing as "Non-official". There isn't even a such thing as unofficial, according to Dictionary.com. The argument is about where Kopa stands on the canon chain, not whether he was in the movie or not, so you mentioned "non-movie" and "movie-characters is pointless. Canon is the truest and most reliable term here. Wikipedia has it, Dictionary.com has a definition for it, Wikipedia even points out Semi-canon is just spinoffs.Werebereus 22:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Apparently, plenty of people read it, because I've gotten some complaints about all the dumb arguing we do on this wiki. Anyway, who cares if "canon" is on an online dictionary? That has nothing to do with this argument. NONE of the characters who appear in any merchandise pertaining to The Lion King is "non-canon," because that term is only used to describe fanon material. Kopa doesn't appear the sequel, but he appears in a book series, as well as two audio stories. He was replaced, but he's still a semi-canon character. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)